


Never Were a Man of Many Words

by finesharp



Series: Incision [9]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reached out to him, and she reached out to keep from falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Were a Man of Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schumannistic/profile)[**schumannistic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schumannistic/), who asked why there isn't more Nathan/Mag.

She rang the bell and hesitated, not sure how she would be received. The connection between her and Nathan had always flowed directly through Marni, and now she felt adrift, a small boat stuck in a lock between stormy seas.

"Who is it?" His voice was cagey through the intercom.

"It's me, Nathan. I wanted to see you."

"Mag?" The connection went dead and she thought for a moment that would be it, but then she heard the familiar thunk of the front door locks and light spilled out from inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you... no one's seen you since Marni..." Mag stumbled over the words as she stepped inside. She couldn't seem to stop her voice from trailing off. There seemed to be nothing but incomplete sentences and things left unsaid in her mind.

Nathan shook his head. "I've- been busy. It's hard to see people. Everything reminds me of her. I'm sure you understand."

Of course Mag understood, and yet she went to the stage every night, stages where she and Marni had sung opposite each other, smiling secretly while they sang arias about love to leading men. She sang solos where she had once sung duets, and the notes didn't sound right even as everyone assured her that she was fine.

She wasn't fine. But it seemed that Nathan was worse. The house was dusty and all the lovely wallpaper and furnishings Marni had picked out only a year before seemed washed out and abandoned.

"You can't just stay here, though. You need to move on, Nathan."

"You _really_ don't understand, Mag," he turned away from her.

She walked up to him, taking him by the shoulders. "So tell me! Talk! Reach out to someone, Nathan. You don't have to die just because Marni and Shilo-"

"Mag-" he interrupted her. She was right next to him now, pressing against him. His body seemed cold against hers and she fought the urge to shiver. Mag thought he was going to push her away but he didn't. Her touch seemed to be breaking through the ice - his arms flowed around her and the wall between them seemed to melt.

"Nate, please, I miss her so much, don't shut me out." He tips her face up with a gentle hand under her chin and she looks at him. He looks so much older. At first she thinks it's an illusion but she can call up the stored images and no, he really does.

She stands on tip-toe in her boots, waiting, and after a moment he takes the cue and leans in to kiss her. There's a moment of hesitation and Mag waits for Nathan to pull away, but instead he leans in and kisses her harder, and then his arms are around her, and almost before she knows it they're on the couch and he's holding her like she's the only thing keeping him moored.

There was a cry, and Mag froze. She thought for a moment that it sounded like a child. "Did I hear-"

Nathan just shook his head. "I think she haunts this house, Mag. I hear her all the time."

"That's- that isn't healthy, Nate. Have you thought about moving?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't. I can't, Mag."

"You don't have to be alone, Nathan. You and I could-"

"No," he cut her off. "Please, don't. Maybe you should go." Nathan stood, practically lifting Mag onto her feet.

"Don't shut me out, Nate, please," she begged, but he was already walking her to the door and outside, where the car was waiting.

"I'll call you," he said, "when I'm ready."

"Please, then, be ready soon. We can help each other."

He didn't answer her, only turned and went back into the house.  



End file.
